


Goiky After Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A grab bag of NSFW BFDI stories. The summary for each one is inside the chapter!





	1. Leafy the Loser

**Author's Note:**

> In BFB, in order to earn forgiveness for stealing Dream Island, Leafy becomes a plaything for her whole team to use. Everyone on the Losers (except Loser himself)/Leafy with emphasis on Fireafy and a lil Coinpin moment.

None of the Losers wanted to be around Leafy.

"Ew. You stole Dream Island. Get away from me!" chirped Pin.

"Yeah!" added Needle.

"But is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Leafy.

"In fact, there is one thing, but I am not sure you will like it!" Pin said.

"It's not the death penalty, is it?"

"No. I simply suggest that you become the plaything for our team to do with as we like!"

"That doesn't sound too bad. I'll take it."

Soon, Leafy was all ready to go.

"Since I am supposedly in your 'alliance', I get to go first," said Pin. She strained herself until an ooze-green tentacle popped out from between her legs. Coiny was standing next to her and felt his own appendage expose itself, coppery and glimmering. 

They both put themselves in front of Leafy's face. Leafy smiled and licked both of them. All of the other Losers intently watched as Coiny and Pin pushed into Leafy's mouth, with Needle and Firey being the most involved as they rubbed themselves. Coiny and Pin alternated their thrusts into and out of Leafy's mouth, sometimes smacking their appendages together and laughing as they did so. After a few moments, both Coiny and Pin found their release. Leafy happily took it all in.

"Mmm! I especially love your ooze, Pin!" Leafy mumbled around them.

Pin slapped Leafy. "Don't mumble." She pulled away with Coiny.

"It's my turn!" Eggy then straddled Leafy's face, spreading her lips out over Leafy. She lowered herself onto Leafy's mouth and Leafy started licking her there. Clock smiled and placed his tentacle in Leafy's right hand, while Cake took the other hand. Leafy happily started rubbing them both.

Then, Needle stuck her head between Leafy's legs, licking along her exposed slit. After Needle had licked for a while, Leafy's tentacle came out and smacked her in the face. Needle licked it as well. Leafy continued to move against her teammates until they came, with Eggy's yolk, Cake's cream, and Clock's material spurting all over Leafy.

"Oh my tree, I do love being covered in all this stuff!" Leafy shouted. Then, Leafy noticed that Firey was standing over her, showing off his impressive endowment. "Firey... do you... remember me? Now that we're here like this?"

"Nah, but if you open the door..." Firey plunged himself into Leafy. "It would be rude not to walk in!"

Leafy moaned in a combination of sadness and pleasure as Firey thrust himself wildly. He switched between Leafy's slit and her rear hole, wanting to use as much of Leafy as he could. Leafy felt Firey's radiating heat as he kept pounding her. It wasn't how she expected it to happen, but who could complain about having the love of your life finally being with you this way?

"Nnnngghhh... Leafy!!!" Firey pulled out and shot his lava out of Leafy's range to avoid burning her. 

"Oh, Firey, if only you could remember that you saved my life!"

"Who cares? You were so soft and tight!"

Leafy sighed, then went up to Pin. "So, do you forgive me now?"

"You know what? A few more times around and I may just do that!"

"I don't mind." Leafy cracked a huge grin.


	2. Bait and Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafy/Liy. Fun times in EXIT with hyper-endowed Leafy.

Liy arrived in EXIT, joining Pencil, Leafy, and Bracelety. Hmm. Pencil was annoying, so was Bracelety. But Leafy looked like someone she could really enjoy, so Liy walked over to her. "You know, Leafy, everyone hates you."

"Your point?"

"Except for me. I do not hate you. I found your theft of Dream Island admirable."

"Well, technically I bought it with my own money, but thank you..."

"You know, we don't need Dream Island to have fun." Liy winked at Leafy.

"Oh no, you don't mean..."

"Oh, yes I do." Liy spread her legs and showed herself to Leafy.

"Liy... are you... coming on to me?"

"Is that a problem? I could help you get over Firey."

"Well, I guess if you open the door, it would be rude not to walk in!" Leafy strained herself and popped out a wet green tentacle as large as her whole body, with dark green ridges near the base and a curled-up tip that looked like a vine. It throbbed and sent undulations down its length, with the tip coiling and uncoiling.

Liy immediately backed away, but she felt electricity coursing through her body as she dripped with a sticky glowing fluid. The thought of having Leafy inside her made her a bit nervous, but the twitching she felt below told her that she wanted it badly. On impulse, Liy leaped towards Leafy.

Leafy's tendril suddenly lurched away. "Not yet. I must get you ready."

As Liy landed, Leafy leaned down and licked between Liy's long, luscious legs, licking her luminous liquid. Leafy pressed her mouth down on Liy, running her tongue up and down her slit before landing on a smaller switch that when pressed, made Liy literally glow as she dripped more. Being incredibly turned on, Liy pushed back against Leafy's face, grinding on it with need. Liy continued to shower Leafy with her material, and after she stopped, Leafy pulled away.

Liy glowed so bright that Pencil and Bracelety squeezed their eyes shut. "Leafy... is it time for..." 

Leafy smiled and held Liy down, placing her in the right place to be slammed into. She let her tip rest against Liy, with Liy pushing against it. Liy then closed her eyes and waited.

The feeling she had longed for never came.

Liy opened her eyes to find Leafy walking away from her. "What?! Please don't leave me like this! I'm the only one here who appreciates you!"

"I just can't do this to you, Liy!" Leafy cried.

"No! Do it to me, please!"

"I know you were on Death P.A.C.T., so now I must prevent death. As in yours."

In one swift motion, Leafy retracted herself. 

"NO!" Liy cried. She straddled the back of a chair and repeatedly rocked herself against it. Next time she saw Golf Ball, she would ask her to use one of her famous vats to pour a replica.

But who knew how long it would be, with 64 contestants?


	3. Erasable Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraser catches Pen at a bad time, but they end up having a good time. Human AU.

Pen was laying down in his room, staring at a picture of Eraser. He had loved his best friend for a while, but for all Pen knew Eraser was completely straight, despite his love of pink. But this didn't stop Pen from having his fantasies.

Pen removed his lower coverings, spit on his hand a bit, then thought of Eraser until he got hard. He then started rubbing himself, pumping up and down wildly. Pen breathed heavily as he continued, covered in sweat. He was deep in thought about the idea of Eraser, on top of him, rearranging his insides. Oh, it felt so great that he was about to-

And then his ringtone played.

Pen reached for his phone. The call was from Eraser. Pen decided to answer.

"Hey, Pen!" said Eraser.

"Hey... Eraser..." said Pen in a breathy voice.

"What's the matter? You don't sound right."

"It's... nothing." Pen sighed.

"I'm coming over to check on you."

"No-" Pen tried to say, but was cut off by Eraser hanging up.

Just great. If Eraser saw him like this, it would be the end of him. But Pen couldn't stand not being finished, so he rubbed himself until he released, all over the Eraser picture he was staring at.

Pen redressed himself and lay back on the bed, breathing heavily. After a while, Eraser opened his door.

"Pen? Are you okay?" And then he noticed the picture. "Oh. My. Rubber."

"Is... something wrong?"

"Pen, did you just ruin the picture I gave you?!"

"I didn't mean to, I was thinking of Pencil, I swear on my ink!"

"Looks like your ink got all over my picture!"

"I'm sorry! Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you let me fuck you."

Pen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?! I thought you weren't into guys!"

"Nah, I just never thought I had a chance with someone as great as you."

"Eraser!" Pen hugged Eraser, then stripped down and lay on the bed, rear up. Eraser stood in front of him, pressing his bulge onto his face. He soon exposed himself as well, revealing his hairy body and hardened length.

"Eraser... please... I need you in me now..." Pen sighed.

"All right, then." Eraser ran to Pen's bathroom to get some lubricant, then slathered three of his fingers in it. He rubbed Pen's hole with one of them before sticking it in, feeling some resistance as he did so. Eraser thrust it in and out, listening to Pen grunting as he did so. He added the second, spreading them apart inside Pen. Pen clenched himself around him as he did so. Eraser smiled and added a third digit, curling his fingers up against Pen's insides. Pen moaned as Eraser pumped his fingers in and out of Pen. 

Eraser then removed his fingers, rubbed the lubricant over his cock, and mounted over Pen's body. "Ready?" He teasingly rubbed his tip on Pen.

Pen bucked himself towards Eraser. "Yes!"

"Okay, Pen, I'm gonna go slow at first, but if you want me to speed it up, just say so." Eraser entered Pen slowly.

"Eraser!" Pen cried out. 

Eraser smiled, grabbed Pen's wrists, and pushed in farther. Pen tightened his ring around Eraser, feeling the engorged veins on him. Eraser moaned out for Pen and started thrusting, slowly but with power. 

Pen moved against him and called out, "Faster, Eraser, faster!" Eraser complied. He went fast and hard into Pen, feeling how tight and warm he was. Then, Eraser hit Pen's most sensitive area.

"Eraser! Don't stop!" Pen cried. Eraser thrust repeatedly into that area, making Pen come all over the bed.

"Wait, Pen! I need to finish too!" Eraser kept moving, pushing Pen over the limit as he wailed. He clenched himself around Eraser, feeling him pulsating inside of him. That was when Eraser finished inside. He kissed the back of Pen's neck and stayed inside him, still throbbing.

"Eraser... can we just stay like this for the night?" Pen looked back at him with a loving expression.

"I don't see why not." Eraser felt himself going soft as he held Pen close, then he wrapped his legs around Pen. "I love you, Pen..."

"I love you too, Eraser!"

Eraser smiled and squeezed Pen's rear playfully, and they lay there like that until the next day.


	4. Pinprick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafy/Pin. Leafy rides Pin's point until it stabs her right through. Not for the faint of heart or crotch.

Leafy and her partner, Pin, were enjoying life together on Dream Island. They had formed a good relationship, with each forgiving the other's misdeeds. And Leafy would often partake in sexual behavior with Pin, soft and full of love. But, she always wondered, what would happen if Pin's point went... inside her? 

That shining, large horn, tapering to an infinitesimal point, crowned Pin's scarlet head. Leafy knew that it would probably damage her. But Leafy was tired of Pin's soft touch, and though that maybe she needed a little Pin-etration to spice things up. And there was always Four, to bring Leafy back.

One day, Leafy finally got up the nerve to ask Pin about it. "Pin... you know your beautiful point on your head?"

"I know about it, Leafy. Do you need me to stab someone for you?"

"Well, no, but... I guess you could call it stabbing." Leafy pressed her legs together, trying to ignore the heat that emerged from her body.

"What do you mean? I am not understanding this, Leafy!"

"I want to sit on top of your point."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No! I'll let you sit on my point! It would be great for us! You'd get to feel my point deep inside of you, and I'd have a nice hat!"

"Great! Then put me up there!"

Pin lifted Leafy on top of her point, then Leafy spread her legs. Leafy rubbed her slit on Pin's pointed tip, with a little hesitation. She lowered herself and felt the tip of Pin's point pressing into her. Leafy pressed down more, feeling the point widen as she moved down its length. As Leafy sank down on the point, Pin jerked her head, trying to get it all the way in. 

Then, Leafy felt Pin's hard plastic surface against her lips, and Pin's sharp point in her core.

Leafy wailed with painful pleasure. She writhed around Pin's point, stabbing it into her walls. Leafy bled with sap, soaking Pin's head. She pumped herself up and down against the point, stabbing it into her core again and again. 

"Leafy, I don't think this is safe. You should get off."

"I'm..." She threw herself onto Pin's point again. "Trying!"

"All right then. Stay up here. Just don't complain when I stab right through you."

Leafy tightened and released, twitching around Pin's point. She pulled herself up until only the very tip was in her, then slammed back down. As her walls stretched, the point broke all the way through Leafy, spearing her through the middle. As Leafy died, she let out a moan and released her leaf juices across the top of Pin.

"Leafy..." Pin pulled Leafy off her point. "Oh my pin factory, I killed her! I didn't want to let her die." Pin spread out Leafy's legs, revealing her bleeding, disfigured, defiled area, the lips sagging over it like a curtain. "What have I done...?" 

Pin took Leafy to Four. "Recover Leafy now!"

"How did she die, huh?"

"Does it matter? I just want her back!"

"I'm not recovering Leafy until you tell me how she died!"

"Fine. She stuck my point in her hole while sitting on my head, and stabbed herself with it."

Four extended his hand, bringing Leafy back.

"So, you learned something about sitting on points, right, Leafy?" asked Pin.

"I learned that it feels better than anything you've done with me! Give me your point again!"

Pin sighed in disappointment.


	5. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencil and Match initiate Bubble into the alliance. Human AU.

"So, are you ready to join our alliance?" asked Pencil.

"Yoy!" replied Bubble.

"Well, like, you're gonna have to do the initiation, like, first," said Match.

"What's that all about?" asked Bubble.

"Simple," they both said, removing their skirts. Each sported lacy panties, Pencil's set being orange with black lace and Match's being beige with red, but the most prominent features were their bulges. Pencil and Match rubbed theirs against each other. 

"So, I've been inside her and she's been inside me," said Pencil. "Now, we're both gonna be in you!"

Bubble's mouth hung open and she got wet immediately. Match immediately made it so that Bubble's area was out in the open. "OMG, Bubble, you're totally, like, gonna enjoy this. You little bember."

"OMQ, you're so right," responded Pencil. "Bubble is, like, such a dirty bember!"

They got on either end of her, Match going in front of her and Pencil going behind. Pencil ground her clothed "point" into Bubble's soaking crotch, as Bubble enjoyed the view of Match's own attribute.

"All right, ya ready?" asked Pencil. Bubble answered by grinding against her. "Okay then!" 

Pencil and Match uncovered themselves. Bubble looked at Match's prominent tip, engorged and bright red, but before she could take the sight in, Match jutted herself right between Bubble's luscious lips. Bubble swirled her tongue around the tip, then took in some more.

Then, she felt her dripping hole get filled by Pencil.

Bubble mumbled a moan around Match, then pressed back against the other with desire. Match grabbed Bubble's huge breasts and plunged in more. "Take it, bember!"

As Pencil pushed deep into Bubble and Match hit the back of Bubble's throat, the two linked hands over Bubble.

Bubble let out a sound of pleasure and sucked Match faster. Pencil pounded herself against Bubble, getting closer with every thrust. 

And as Match splattered her release into Bubble's mouth, she slapped hands with Pencil. 

Match pulled out as Bubble eagerly swallowed her fluid, then lay back. Pencil was still going, but she started to throb as she pumped. Bubble felt herself getting closer with every pulsing motion...

Then Pencil left her, choosing to release on Match's breasts instead. 

"Oh noio!" shouted Bubble, feeling herself twitch until the pent-up sensation subsided. 

"A bember like you doesn't deserve that from me!" shouted Pencil. "Well, you're in the alliance now, so whatever."


End file.
